Neji and Hinata Love Luck
by yooshene
Summary: Well, something extreme happens. A little bit of a comedy relationship! Haha! Find out by reading and reviewing!
1. The Secret News

(A/N this! My first naruto story hope u enjoy and I do not own any of these characters!)

Sakura, who was on her way to Sasuke's house, saw Ino walking out from the women's spa in a very expensive skirt with yellow bag and golden color shirt that was matching her hair.

"OY! Ino-chan!" shouted Sakura-kun.

"EH! Forehead girl don't bother me!" replied Ino-chan

"Where you going with those clothes?"

"I am not gonna tell you, because your going to steal my idea!"

"Yeah right! Why would I steal an idea from a pig?"

"Suit yourself!" said simply Ino-chan

Sakura wanted to know really badly where Ino-chan was going! She was especially wondering if ,the pig ,was going to Sasuke'house so Sakura followed Ino all over Konoha. After some time, Ino gave up from exhaustion and told Sakura what she was going to do!

"Ok, listen up forehead girl.."

"AH! STOP CALLING ME THAT PIG!"

"Whatever! Anyways, the Hyuugas have a huge mansion and said to have a large amount of money.!"

"Ok and your point is?" exclaimed Sakura  
"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" "Well people say the wealth will go to both Hinata and Neji."

"Oh, that's cool!"

"Yeah, so I am going to make them share with me!"(A/N LAME HEHE)

"Kind of already guessed that, because you're a pig." snorted Sakura

"Very funny." " Wells that all I am going to tell you!" said Ino.

Next time (general beginning) Sakura told all the girls and they all share one thought they would do to Neji to get the wealth. However was Naruto eavesdropping? Find out next coming up tomorrow!

JUST ADDED A COMMENT! Oh my goodness I didn't know it was this short! SO sorry you guys! Don't worry my chapters gets longer everytime so read more! I am going to make a story everyday so add me to fav! Thank you! Because I made a mistake the big part of the story will be when they do.. DAMN too good to spoil ! Just read to find out! TATA!


	2. The Secret Has Been Reached

Yesterdays preview "Sakura told all the girls and they all share one thought they would do to Neji to get the wealth. However was Naruto eavesdropping? Find out next coming up tomorrow!"

(A/N I am going to continue this and as I said the girls would do something EXTREME! HEHEH, btw I would like some reviews! Also, I don't use the word GOD because it disrespectful to the Lord.)

"Sakura, I swear if you tell anyone I would rip of the skin on your huge forehead!" swore Ino.

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't see what so good about this." said Sakura.

"Heh! That is what you think." "Well I am outtttttttttt……………"

Ino ran away from Sakura, and Sakura just thought to herself next to a women's spa.

" _I don't see a big deal.. GOONESS! WHAT THE HELL IS SO GOOD ABOUT THIS. Besides, It's not like Neji going to give all his money away. Hump! Well I should tell Ten-ten_

CRACK

"Eh! What was that? He..Hel. hello?

WHISPERS

EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura ran her butt off too Ten-Ten's home with fright!

"PFTTTT, Hinata has that much money! My goodness, I can have all the ramen I want! Hum… I have to get the wealth..

CRAMP

"AH SHIT! AGAIN? DAMN I GOTTA GO!

(A/N guessing that who you know that is well if you don't know I guess I will tell.)

Naruto, who apparently eavesdropped after being kicked out from the spa, also ran from old milk.

Meanwhile, Ten-Ten heard the news and told Temari. Temari had an evil grin which scared the hell out of Gaara himself and Kankouru.

"You two, follow me we are going to Konoha." said the excited Temari.

"Don't want to, and freaking leave me alone." said both Gaara and Kankouru.\

GLARE

"SHIT! Temari, jeez I will go, just stop staring at us!" exclaimed Gaara.

So Ten-ten, Temari, Gaara, and Kankouru ran to Konoha. When they reached Konoha Temari ran to Neji's house, but meanwhile met up with most of the boys in Konoha, who was having a ninja battle.

" MOVE IT YOU DUMBNUTS." shouted Temari

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Rock just stood there.

" I SAID MOVE!" and Temari used her ninjutsu with her fan and blew the boys away.

"FREAKING GIRL! said Naruto.

"GAI SENSEI, SHE IS A MAN!" cried Rock

"Mean idiot! Akamaru go pee on her!" Kiba said jokingly

"_Why bother…" thought Sasuke._.

Gaara helped them up with his sand and told them the news.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, NEJI AND HINATA IS THAT FREAKING RICH?" Naruto shouted nervously.

"EH… my partner, Hinata, is a rich girl?'' asked Kiba

"AHA! I KNEW IT! THE GLORY OF YOUTH! NEJI AGAIN I ENVY YOU!" said Rock

Now Naruto was not really happy about this because he wanted this secret all to himself!

"_SHIT! It looks like I have no choice, but my plan will have to work quickly!" _thought Naruto.

"I' am going to go! LATER!" and Naruto ran off.

"Eh! What's his problem! said the rest of the crew

"Oh I don't think so! and Sasuke ran off following Naruto as if it was a lion chasing his predator.

THE END! (A/N Sorry I didn't get to the EXTREME part but I assure it will be next chapter which is coming up! Or perhaps the chapter after! However why did Sasuke leave after Naruto, and what exactly is Naruto's plan? AND WHAT THE HELL IS TEMARI AND THE GIRLS GONNA DO? Find out next chapter "The Plan."

I am also sorry there are too much dialogues! Forgive me!


	3. The First Move

(A/N Ok 3rd chapter! I am going to make this as long as I can! BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MAI MATH TEACHER AND MELISSA! Big whoops! ALSO I OWN THE FART RASENGAN! THIS IS TOTALLY MINE!)

As Naruto swiftly moved through the village of Konoha, he found out that Sasuke was on his track. Naruto had an awkward feeling that Sasuke had the same plan as he did so he decided to fight Sasuke.

" Sasuke, I won't lose this to you!" promised Naruto.

" Don't get so cocky!" laughed out Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruto hadthis indisputable urge to fart, but instead he made it useful. He gathered up his chakra and made it into a raesengan with his fart inside it.

"_HEHEHE, no way Sasuke would survive this! snickered Naruto._

"Make your move, dumbass!" said Sasuke.

Naruto ran up with his raesengan wit his fart (A/N or should I say farsengan) to Sasuke. Naruto shoved his hand up his hand to the nose instead of the stomach which surprised the hell out of Sasuke. Sasuke took a quick breath and froze in agony like this.. --'+. After this expression, Sasuke passed out. Naruto jumped for a quick celebration and went to the setting of his plan.

Meanwhile Temari and the rest of the girls met up racing to the Hyuugas mansion. Ino was first ad decided to take advantage of this. She was at the front step and the entrance of the mansion.

"Hello? Neji? Hinata?

Yes?

It came from behind Ino and it was Neji! Ino was shocked but licked her hair clean when Neji was looking away.

" Why are you here at my home?"

"Uhm just visiting. Hey Neji, can I visit your room?" questioned Ino

The confused Neji politely yet awkwardly showed her way to his room. When they finally reached the room, Ino secretly locked the door.

The room was completely blank. However there was a letter posted up from the wall that was written from his fater. It was a love note and Neji treasured it. He had couple of photographs of him and Neji many years ago with Hinata hiding in the back. Although Ino felt bad of what she was going to do, she still decided to do it anyway.

"Hey Neji, can I have a chat with you on the bed? Said Ino in a sexy, hot voice.

"Let just talk outside where is better to have our privacy."

Ino quickly changed his mind by unbuckling her buttons on her shirt. She pulled it half way so Neji was able to see her shoulder naked. It would have come out entirely only if Neji tapped it .

"Uhm Ino, What the hell do you think your doi…..

Ino placed her soft hands over his lips and gently pushed him which caused him to lie on his bed. She slowly put her lips onto Neji and stayed there. After a few moments Neji accepted it and kissed her back. Ino knew he liked it. Ino placed her hand onto his white clothing and take it off until a knock was at the door! Neji used his byukygan and saw what he couldn't believe.

(A/N SORRY WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT MY MOM IS FORCING ME TO SLEEP! TRUST ME IT WILL GET BETTER! AND NO I AM NOT A PERVERT! Its just that these things make it more interesting! Don't u agree?)


	4. Oh Too Much

Previous chapter Neji couldn't believe what he saw with his byukaygan.

Ino panicked and was looking for her bra which apparently just had been torn off by Neji.

"Shit! Shit! Neji, who is that on the door"

Neji who knew who it was decided not to tell Ino because he knew it would make her furious. So he decided to lie!

"It's my father! Quick! run in my closet" said Neji.

He pushed Ino out from his room by letting her escape to the movable window.

KNOCK

The knock pounded even harder.

" Ok, I am coming just wait! complained Neji.

Neji slowly opened the door and saw Sakura with a t-shirt and a tight jean which was so tight you could have seen the size of her butt.

"Hey Neji! Was Ino here?" asked Sakura

Neji decided to tell the truth and see the result.

"Well, I guess! She tried to make a move on me, but luckily you came along!" said the nervous Neji.

"Damn, she beat me to it!" joked Sakura.

After this, Sakura took off her t-shirt and show Neji her pink bra.

"What are you doing? You like Sasuke, not me!" shouted Neji.

Sakura unzipped her jeans very slowly which attracted Neji.

"_No, No what I am doing!" thought Neji!_

Before he could think or speak, Sakura pushed him against his bed like Ino. However Sakura did it more passionately as if she really loved him. The kiss was long and Sakura wrapped her legs around Neji's thigh when he got up to stand. Neji tried going with the kiss and held Sakura's hand. Her hand was soft as a baby's and it was very warm. Something about that kiss made Neji go crazy and want more.

After a few moments they stopped for some air.

"Hey, Neji, you're a good kisser!" said the happy Sakura.

"Well, your not so bad either." replied Neji.

This time, Neji moved first and held Sakura by her waist. They continued their romantic kiss. Neji had in his mind if he wanted to share his life with Sakura. He thought this over and over while Sakura was thinking something else.

" _HEHEHEHE, that right you perverted Neji! GO and kiss me all you want I will just take your money!" thought Sakura_

Sakura ended the juicy kiss and put her pants back on. She then put on all her clothes and hugged Neji.

"Later, Neji! See you in class… baby!" said Sakura cutely.

Neji blushed. Sakura left and Neji just stood there thinking about the things he just did with Ino and Sakura.

Suddenly there was shouting at his door! It was TEMARI!

"_Oh SHIT, WHAT DID I DO?" thought Neji._

"Oh sexy Neji, opened the door baby!" said Temari.

Neji then acted out that he was barfing. He panicked and looked for a place to hide.

"I SAID OPEN UP THE FREAKING DOOR!" shouted Temari.

She then pounded the door down and saw Neji sweating like hell. She pounced on him and kissed him and Neji screamed his head off from disgust!

(A/N the setting are those anime parts when the character screams and the birds fly away from trees or something)

Meanwhile, Hinata was in her room listening to classical music. However after a few moments she heard Naruto's voice and was delighted. She opened her door to come in because Naruto was sweating from running too much. Hinata was worried and let him rest on her bed. Naruto thanked her and Hinata couldn't keep it anymore. She made her move on Naruto and kissed him.

Naruto was surprised but he also continued her kiss and held her by the back of her head.

"_HEHEHE! I guess she already likes me so my plan is so much better! Thought Naruto._

" _I hoped I am not harassing Naruto! Ah forget it! If he is harassed so be it!" thought Hinata._

Hinata kissed him harder, but heard heavy footsteps. It sounded like her father so she quickly rubbed her face against Naruto's and told him to leave and come tomorrow. Naruto left and the door opened.

GASP

Hinata, like Neji, couldn't believe who or what she saw!

(A/N sorry it wasn't detailed in the end of this paragraph! I was so tired I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't get a good ending. Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!

yoOsheNe


End file.
